


旧爱——【六】

by zwkp



Category: singto&krist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp





	旧爱——【六】

第二天singto因为工作出了国并没有和krist一起回去。krist休息了两天就投入了另一个剧组，新戏是个男五号，戏份不多，半个月就拍完了。krist戏份杀青后，剧组简单的为他办了场欢送宴。

这半个月里一切看似无异，但krist心里却再也不能像之前一样平静，一样欺骗自己。那个人临走前的言语让他慌乱不安。他真的不知道对方怎么会突然那么强硬的想要重新开始，之前明明就对自己装出的低贱模样感到厌恶，恨不得远离自己。是哪里出了问题？为什么就突然想要重新开始？

Krist打开车门那一刻看到一个意料之中又意料之外的人。是啊，这个人前天打电话时说了今天杀青后要来接自己的。说实话，他没想过singto真的会来接他，毕竟前天这个人还在国外。有那么一瞬间，他想不管不顾的抛开一切投入对方的怀抱，全心依赖着眼前的人。

“我来接你回去。”singto微笑的看着站在车外的人。

考虑到以后krist要满国飞，也为了自己能随时去看望对方，上次探班回去后就买了架私人飞机。飞机上两人一路无话，krist是不知道要说什么，而singto则是为了要来接这人回家，接连几日熬夜工作加上连飞了十几个小时人也有些累，索性就把人抱入怀里，闭眼休息好了。

飞机停靠在半山别墅，并不是以前krist去的那一栋。

“kit，我们到家了。”singto半搂着krist下了机。

“这里？”

“这边是新买的，原先那个没有停机坪不方便，以后我们就住这边了。这是我送给你的，装修也都是按照你的喜好来的，我们先进去看看喜不喜欢，你不喜欢，我们再改戓者重新买都行。”

Krist站在原地，面无波澜的看着singto说：“不过就是换个地方藏娇而已，没有什么喜不喜欢的。这么贵重的礼物说送就送，倒是比我以往的金主大方的多了”

Singto闻言笑了一下。他知道krist又想借机惹怒自己。要是之前自己听到这些，心里肯定会生气，但是这次要让对方失望了。这半个月来他想了又想最终还是没忍住让人查了对方这几年的生活，明明就没有金主，偏偏要在自己面前做出一副作低自己的模样。虽然他不知道krist为什么明明就对自己还有感情，却又一直把自己往外推的原因是什么，但他不想再继续深查下去。他等着哪一天krist亲口告诉他。

Singto拉着krist一路往别墅走去。

“既然我这个金主这么大方，那你晚上是不是要好好回报我一下啊？”

Krist闻言没有说话，但是耳朵在悄悄发红，对方说的回报不用想都知道是什么了。

晚上krist躺着床上想着Singto真的非常了解他的喜好了，今晚别墅逛了一圈下来，可以看到整个装修风格都按照他的喜好来装修，非常符合他的审美。这是送给他的，那他是不是可以偷偷的将这里视为他们以后的家呢？

Krist看着向自己走过来的人，下一秒，他就被对方拥入怀里。

“kit，还不睡是在等我吗。”Singto贴着Krist的耳朵说话，所有的热气都喷洒在Krist的耳根上，让krist感觉耳朵痒痒的。

“才没有，我正准备睡。”

Singto声音低哑，“睡觉？说好回报我呢?”

不，我没有说过，那是你自己说的。Krist心里吐槽，但又没有拒绝对方的动作。

singto含住Krist的耳朵，舌尖在耳窝上游走，手解开对方的浴袍轻轻地抚摸着对方滑嫩的肌肤。顺着肩膀小臂一寸一寸的向下抚去，白皙结实的大腿，半抬起头的肉色性器，还有漆黑的草丛，双手抬高对方分双腿，浑圆，浑圆饱满的双丘露了出来，股缝毫无遮掩的露出小穴。

Krist清楚的感觉灼热的视线注视他双臀间的小穴，一丝痒意不知不觉窜上尾椎，让他的呼吸变得混乱。穴口也在微微收缩，身体不由的扭动几下。

Singto将黏稠的润滑剂抹满krist后方的小穴，手指轻柔的按摩褶皱，透明的润滑剂很快的濡湿了原本闭合的入口。手指顺着微张的穴口刺了进去，指腹擦过脆弱的肠壁，早就习惯吞含雄壮器具的小穴蠕动着吸住手指，穴口箍紧指关不放。狭窄的入口被一根根的手指进入，三根手指并拢的抽插，一层层的水光濡湿艳红的褶皱，一撑开便能看到浅红的肠壁，蠕动的吸食着手指。就是这么狭窄的小穴带给他无和伦比的快感，穴道的温暖和紧致，在被完全展开的进入时会紧紧咬住他的根部，穴道内部动情时的蠕动，krist高潮时的抽搐，被操射时的神态无一不吸引着他，让他迷恋不已。等到小穴能能轻易进入四根手指，singto抽出手指，将剩余的润滑液全数抹着自己的硬挺上稍微摩擦几下。扶住肉柱抵住krist的大腿内侧，在腿根处摩动，慢慢移动到小穴上，粗大的顶端刚碰到小穴口就被吸了进去，一下就进去了半个头。

“唔.”krist发出隐忍的呻吟声，刚刚被玩弄后穴的乐趣加上半个月没历经欲望洗礼，Krist如今已经迷乱了，他抬手环住singto健壮裸露的背，扭动发烫酥软的身躯，无声的说着让对方插进来。

坚硬粗长的肉柱噗呲一声整根没入krist体内，Singto将人抱起坐在自己腿上，把脸深埋在krist的颈间，一下一下的亲啄krist裸露的肩膀和颈侧，喘着粗气说：“kit，夹紧点，我要开始了。”也许是太过温柔的语气，也许是一种本能，krist收缩着小穴，火热的肠壁夹紧同样火热的肉棒，一缩一缩的肠壁紧紧的绞着肉柱。Singto的呼吸立即变得浓重，开始上下摆着胯部，快速的冲刺起来。

“啊…啊哈……”krist被顶得颠簸不止，粗大的肉柱在他的臀间猛烈的进出，带出一股股喷溅的润滑剂，喷得雪白的屁股满是，穴口更是被摩擦的一遍通红。鼓胀的囊袋一下一下拍打在会阴上痛快感让他更加疯狂。

即便深陷在欲潮里，Singto仍悉心观察怀中人的表情，配合律动，一旦看见对方悦乐的反应，就拚命朝那处猛攻，Krist很快便受不住：“不…不要一直……顶那里，P，啊…啊哈……”

前列腺一直被猛撞，Krist爽的下肢酸软，穴口那儿湿软得很，湿得不能再湿的小穴几乎产生高潮时的痉挛。爽的他隐约有种要失禁的错觉。

Singto看着怀里人迷醉在欲望中神魂颠倒的表情，他想他爱惨了这个人，爱到想狠狠地把他咬碎，然后一口一口吞进肚子里，让他和自己合二为一。不给任何人窥视的机会。

“kit，我的宝贝…说，你是我的。”singto趁着Krist迷失的时侯开口，迷失在情欲中的少年果然点头答应着。

“我…啊…我是你的…啊哈…”

Singto闻言吻上对方微张着的唇，原先掐在krist腰间施力的手也滑到了对方赤裸的胸膛上，揉捏著对方肿胀发痒的乳头。两指捏住对方的乳尖玩弄不停，下身发狠的撞击着对方。

全身上下的敏感点被一次次攻击，Krist喘个不停，爽的脑子发晕，粉色的媚肉被紫红粗壮的肉柱操得红艳艳，红肿的穴口吸着肉棒，贪婪的吞吐着不放。噗哧噗哧的响亮水声是他被肉棒狠操的响声，肉柱顶端捣干他的肠道，疯狂的操干他的敏感点，肠道深处痉挛不已，爽的他不由自主的把屁股贴得更紧。一波又一波的快感直冲脑海，krist觉得他快要被这疯狂的快感吞没了。

Singto察觉到他的主动，将人推倒在床，抓过双腿架在自己肩上。肉柱把那主动贴过来的小穴疯狂猛干。滚烫的内部，痉挛的肉壁，无一不勒紧他的肉身。

Krist顿时眼神失焦，只觉得全身软麻，像是泡在热水里，快感从后面沿着耻根到脊椎，酸痒的奇异感越来越强烈，爽的他只能凭本能疯狂的挺起屁股，配合对方的动作。

“啊啊…不行…唔…太舒服了…啊哈…受不…不了…啊……”

“舒服吗？”Singto气喘吁吁的问着，肉柱还在凶猛的冲撞着，顶端一下下的辗压过敏感点。

“舒…服…啊啊……太……太爽了……要射了…”

Krist哆嗦着回答，颤颤巍巍的手快要踫到前面肉身时，另一个人的手更加的直接堵住顶端的铃口，耳边更是传来霸道的命令：“宝贝，今晚你只能被我操射。”

“呜…我不行了…啊…让我射……”krist呜咽哀求着身上的人给他一个痛快。

“不，说好要回报我”Singto蛮横的拒绝，低头舔着krist发烫的耳朵，滚烫的呼吸和浓重的喘息都喷洒在他的耳边，让他知道正在干他的人有多么的爽。

“好厉…害…好爽…啊哈…快…啊…把我插射…啊啊…受不了了…啊哈…求求你……放过我吧…啊啊…”krist想射不能射的感觉让krist崩溃得快哭了，只能扭动着臀部迎合着对方。一次又一次的哀求对方让他释放。

“好。”Singto用力亲下对方的唇，松开堵住铃口的手，肉柱对着穴内的敏感点快速的冲撞着。戳得krist整个人都要疯了。

“不…不要了…停下来…啊…受不了…啊啊…快…快一点…啊哈…”

“一会停，一会快的，宝贝，是要停还是快？”

singto冲撞的速度越来越快。紧致温暖的小穴已经被操的泥泞得一塌糊涂，内里的淫水都被摩擦得浓厚起来，让两个人交合之处连接得更加紧密，singto感觉自己的肉柱像是被一张小嘴紧紧的吸住了一样，不舍放开。

“啊啊啊….”Krist已经没有办法回答对方了，整个人都处于失控状态，全身仿佛触电那样几乎失去知觉，小嘴张大不停发出含糊不清的喘息，浪叫声更是一声高过一声。最后在浑身肌肉一阵抽搐后潮。精液连同前列腺液从酸麻的铃口溢出，在两人的肚腹间淌了一片。

内壁的收缩同样刺激着singto，最后一次的冲刺，singto死死顶着krist的屁股，半压在krist身上将汗湿的脸埋进他的颈窝，大口大口的喘息着。将精液射满了整个肠道，让他的体内每一处都留下他的痕迹。  


高潮后的krist脸色潮红，发丝凌乱的黏着滑下汗珠的额头，垂下的眼睫毛脆弱的抖动，通红的眼角还有未干的泪痕。整个人都未能回过神来。

singto吻了下krist通红的眼角，将人抱入浴室清洗，清洗的过程中，singto没忍住又将人压在浴室的墙壁上狠狠地要了一次，抱回床上的时候，Singto还是没有放过他……


End file.
